Implants for spinal fusion typically include a spacer body to allow for growth of bone between adjacent vertebral bodies while restoring and maintaining intervertebral space height that is defined between the vertebral bodies. In some cases, a plate is used to provide stability during healing so as to allow the patient to quickly resume an active lifestyle. The profile of the plate, which is placed on the anterior aspect of the vertebral bodies, however, can lead to dysphasia or patient discomfort which has resulted in various “zero-profile” devices currently being developed. For example, one zero profile device is an intervertebral device that is inserted into the intervertebral space. While the threaded device provides graft retention, stability in flexion and extension is questionable since the device does not positively lock to the vertebral bodies during implantation.
Other intervertebral implants have been utilized that include a frame shaped in a manner so as to hold a spacer body made from PEEK. Such spacer bodies typically are customized to have complimentary features to the frame so that the spacer bodies may be affixed to the frame. Such frames may not be desirable for spacer bodies made from allograft, however, because allograft spacer bodies may vary in shape, may not include the complimentary features needed to be affixed to the frame, and may degrade or resorb overtime.